Not Quite So Vanilla
by lily anson
Summary: Set in my Mooseley 'universe' sometime after my series ends. For the most part a stand alone unless you want background on the relationship. If you want background start with How to Save A Life. No spoilers. Summary: Crowley annoys Sam until Sam understands why and does something about it. Warnings: Smut, whipping, Self-Doubt, Dominance, pwp, H/C, Emotional H/C


"Is there any specific reason why we _can't_ go out?"

Sam glanced up from the book he was reading. Crowley was lying sideways across the bottom of the bed glaring at the ceiling. The last few times the demon had visited he had been annoyingly irritating. While Sam loved him, the attitude was wearing thin.

"I told you I was planning on reading tonight. I want to finish this book."

Crowley huffed and crossed his arms still glaring at the ceiling. Rolling his eyes Sam went back to reading. After a few minutes he felt Crowley move until he was laying over his legs. When Crowley reached up to unbutton Sam's pants Sam swatted at his hands. Sighing Sam lowered the book and inspected the demon.

"Are you going to let me finish the book or are you going to keep annoying me until I pay attention to you?"

"Now there's a thought," Crowley stated grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the book. Setting the book on the bedside table Sam shoved Crowley off his legs and got out of the bed. He didn't bother looking back as he made his way to the door. Crowley would follow him; if not immediately then fairly soon. Leaving the door open Sam made his way downstairs. Cutting through the kitchen he headed for the dungeon. As predicted he didn't have long to wait before Crowley showed.

Leaning back on the table Sam put his arms behind himself and propped himself up with his arms as he waited. Frowning Crowley moved into the doorway and inspected the room. It had been a while since they had been down here but it didn't look like he wanted to return any time soon. Waiting, Sam tapped his fingers. Glancing first left then right Crowley took a few tentative steps into the room.

"What's up," Crowley asked casually.

Lifting one hand Sam beckoned Crowley forward with one finger. Crowley's eyes darted around the room briefly before he walked forward. When he was close enough Sam wrapped an arm around the demon and kissed him hard. After only a second Crowley wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed him back. As Crowley's eyes closed Sam reached behind himself and grabbed the demon cuffs still lying on the table.

Still gripping Crowley tightly with his left arm, Sam brought his right arm forward and snapped the cuffs on one of Crowley's wrists. Crowley reacted instantly, breaking the kiss and holding Sam at arms length. A look of mistrust crossed the demon's face.

"You're the one that wanted me to stop reading," Sam told him.

Crowley frowned.

"Nope. You wanted it, you got it."

"But…" Crowley glanced down at the cuffs again.

Sam snapped the second cuff on the demon's other wrist. Reaching up Sam placed a hand on either side of Crowley's face and raised it until they were eye to eye. Softly he ran his thumb over Crowley's cheekbone a few times.

"Trust me," he asked in a whisper.

Swallowing hard Crowley glanced down at the cuffs once more before meeting Sam's eyes again. There was a long silence and Sam waited patiently. After a while Crowley finally nodded once. Still holding Crowley's face in his hands Sam bent down and kissed him gently. When he drew back he smiled softly at Crowley.

"Ready," Sam asked.

"For what," Crowley asked nervously.

Without bothering to answer Sam pulled Crowley forward and kissed him hard again. As Crowley leaned into the kiss Sam turned them until Crowley was backed against the desk. When they broke apart Sam grinned at Crowley with a predatory smile.

"Remove your pants," Sam ordered as his hands went to Crowley's shirt buttons.

"What," Crowley asked confused.

Sam stopped moving his hands and looked back up to Crowley's face.

"Take. Off. Your. Pants."

He waited until he saw the comprehension in Crowley's face and the demon's hands moved before going back to the shirt's buttons. He had undone four buttons but the fifth one got stuck and refused to cooperate. Growling Sam tugged slightly before pulling the shirt open and popping the rest of the buttons off of the shirt.

Crowley gave a soft whine in the back of his throat and Sam bent down to suck on the left nipple. Another, louder, moan from Crowley. As Crowley brought his arms up to wrap around him Sam smacked them away.

"No," he growled.

A desperate whine escaped Crowley's throat but the demon dropped his arms obediently. Panting heavily Crowley arched against Sam's mouth. Pleading noises escaped the demon's mouth and his muscles twitched but he didn't raise his arms again.

"Please," Crowley begged.

"When I want," Sam growled. Releasing the nipple Sam stood and eyed Crowley. "Unless you need a reminder of who's in charge?"

Crowley shook his head frantically. "You, you're in charge."

"Don't you forget that," Sam ordered tugging the demon around the desk and shoving him into the chair. Dropping into Crowley's lap Sam reached down and grabbed the collar. Reaching up with this left hand Sam tangled his fingers in Crowley's hair and gripped it tightly. Pulling Crowley's head back Sam leaned forward and licked up Crowley's neck stopping just below the chin. Sucking for several moments Sam finally drew back and snapped the collar around Crowley's neck.

A brief wave of doubt crossed Crowley's face as Sam eyed him carefully giving him time to adjust. Crowley had a hell of time trusting people and Sam wanted to make sure he was ready before proceeding. A shudder passed through the demon and Sam continued to wait. Finally Crowley looked up and gave him a small nod.

Sam stood up and pulled Crowley with him. Grabbing Crowley's shoulders he forced the demon to stand and tightened the restraints until they were slightly too tight. Crowley met his eyes and the lust shining through emboldened Sam. Moving out from in front of the demon Sam shoved the demon forward over the table.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," Crowley answered shivering. "Only you."

"Stay," Sam ordered.

Walking quickly Sam made his way back to the room outside of the dungeon Sam walked to the outer door and shut it quietly. He hadn't figured Crowley would have shut it on his way down. On his way back Sam grabbed the keys to the chains. Making his way back into the dungeon he eyed the demon. Crowley shivered almost as if he felt Sam's eyes on him but didn't raise his head. Reaching into a chest near the door Sam grabbed a bottle of lube. Walking forward Sam slammed the keys down on the table in front of Crowley's vision.

"Crowley." Sam waited until Crowley his head tilted towards him.

"Anytime it's too much you tell me, got it?"

Crowley shook his head without a word.

"Yes. If you don't I will never do this again, understood?"

Crowley whined softly. Sam crossed his arms and waited. Finally, looking away Crowley gave a small nod.

"Say it," Sam ordered.

Crowley whined once more before finally whispering, "Understood."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Crowley whispered still not meeting Sam's eyes.

"If you don't want to stop but need a break you tell me that too, got it?"

Crowley nodded again.

"Good. Ready?"

Crowley's eyes closed as he shivered once more.

"Mmm," Crowley moaned.

Frowning Sam inspected the bindings. The collar was cutting into Crowley's neck and it looked painful. Crowley shifted trying to pull away but Sam grabbed his hair holding Crowley in place.

"Don't move."

Inspecting the collar Sam ran his fingers over the abraded skin.

"'S fine," Crowley whispered. "Don't loosen?"

"You sure?"

"Please," Crowley whimpered. "Need the pain."

Sam bit his lip briefly but didn't say anything. No matter how many times Crowley assured him he 'needed' the pain Sam doubted he would ever get used to this. With Crowley's past Sam was always hard pressed to do anything that might cause Crowley distress. Shaking his head he decided to just throw himself into this like every other time before. Taking a deep breath Sam exhaled slowly before beginning. He shoved the bottle of lube into one of Crowley's hands.

Moving behind his demon Sam placed his hands on Crowley's lower back and ran his hands upwards shoving the shirt upward as he did so. Reaching around to Crowley's chest Sam gripped Crowley's nipples between his forefingers and thumbs and rolled them between his fingers. Crowley moaned loudly pressing backward against Sam.

"Mine?"

"Only yours," Crowley groaned still pressing back against Sam.

Pushing Crowley down against the desk Sam reached back and smacked Crowley hard on his ass. Crowley let out a sound of pleasure and raised his ass higher to give Sam better access. Sam gave him several more hard smacks. Tangling his fingers in Crowley's hair Sam leaned over Crowley and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you ever forget that."

Crowley shivered.

"Lube?"

Crowley started to move his arm out from under himself only to be stopped by the chains connecting the cuffs. Growling in frustration Crowley shoved his arms out forward in front of himself. Lifting his arms Crowley held the lube above his head. Sam reached out and grabbed the lube. Holding Crowley down the demon was forced to keep his arms held out in front of himself.

Lubing a finger Sam pressed one inside of Crowley. Crowley pressed himself back on the finger. Sam used his other hand to smack Crowley's ass again and Crowley moaned. Continuing to move the finger in and out Sam leaned over and bit the back of Crowley's neck.

"Yes, more," Crowley begged. "Please."

Sam smacked Crowley's as several more times.

"You'll get what I give you," he growled.

Crowley nodded awkwardly against the desk gasping for breath. Removing his finger Sam moved to chest near the wall. Opening the chest Sam dug until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the whip and a blindfold Sam made his way back to Crowley. The demon was still lying across the table with his eyes closed.

The first time Crowley had asked Sam to dominate him Sam had been hesitant. He still didn't understand why Crowley needed it sometimes but it obviously did help the demon on occasion. After that time Sam had done research and bought a few items. Having nowhere out of sight to hide them in his room Sam had hidden them down here in the dungeon.

Sam placed the whip in the chair and tied the blindfold over Crowley's eyes. Frowning he once again eyed the collar around Crowley's neck. The collar bit into the skin and had to be painful. Still, Crowley didn't seem to mind. Shaking his head Sam grabbed the whip in one hand. He used the other hand to shove Crowley's shirt higher exposing Crowley's back.

"Please," Crowley whined. "Hurt me?"

Without a word Sam flicked the whip. Crowley hissed in pain and arched back.

"More?"

"Is that an order," Sam asked.

Crowley shook his head violently.

"No. Request. Please?"

Sam flicked his wrist and the whip cracked against Crowley's back again. Crowley hissed again and began to pant. Sam chose his marks carefully. He was careful not to land too many blows in the same place. He wasn't sure if he could continue if he ended up breaking skin.

"Yes," Crowley whimpered. "Oh Gods, yes."

Dropping the whip onto the desk Sam placed his hands firmly on Crowley's back and ran them upward. Sam could feel Crowley shudder against the pain as his hands ran over the welts on the demons back. Biting his lip Sam placed his hands on the desk to either side of Crowley and leaned over him. He wrapped his lips over one of Crowley's earlobes and scraped his teeth over it while pressing his chest against the demon's back.

"Gods yes," Crowley murmured quietly.

As long as Crowley was still talking they were good. Sam had learned the more he hurt Crowley the quieter Crowley got. It was the extended periods of silence that worried Sam more than the decreased volume. If Crowley went quiet for too long Sam would ask specific questions to make sure Crowley was still in the present. Only once had Crowley fully slipped back into the past and Sam had been frantic, not knowing how to fix things.

"Yours," Crowley whispered doubtfully.

"Only mine," Sam growled against Crowley's ear.

The doubt he heard in Crowley's voice during these sessions always upset Sam. It was as if the demon couldn't believe anyone could ever really want him. It was almost like Crowley felt no one would want to be with him if he didn't consent to this kind of treatment. Sam had to work hard to shove his emotions away. He couldn't get through these sessions if he allowed his emotions to run free.

"You're going to take everything I give you without complaint, aren't you?"

Crowley nodded frantically. "Everything."

Sam stood back up dragging his fingernails down the welts. Sam undid his own pants and shoved them down finally stepping out of them. Reaching a hand down Sam inserted his finger back into Crowley's hole. Crowley moaned loudly and pressed against the finger. The soft whimpering noises Crowley was making seemed to go straight to Sam's dick and he had to work hard to ignore the feeling.

Rubbing his thumb over his middle finger Sam checked to make sure there was still enough lube on it before inserting it as well. He was rewarded with another loud moan from the writhing demon underneath him. Sam smiled. The fact that Crowley actually did find the treatment pleasurable helped Sam push way any doubts.

"Mmm, there's a good whore," Sam stated.

He gave another sharp smack to Crowley's ass and Crowley gasped still fucking himself against Sam's fingers. Using his other hand Sam squeezed out another small bit of lube onto his hand. Still moving his fingers in and out of Crowley Sam rubbed the lube over his ring finger. Sam removed his fingers and waited. It didn't take long before Crowley let out another soft whine. Sam smacked him on the ass again. Shoving three fingers back all the way into the demon Sam held them there. Crowley arched against them and let out a sharp gasp.

"You get what I give you," Sam told Crowley.

Without speaking Crowley nodded vigorously. Shoving his fingers apart Sam held them that way for a few seconds before pulling them back together. He repeated the process a few times before moving the fingers in and out again. Crowley started fucking himself on Sam's hand again.

"My good little whore," Sam said affectionately.

"All yours," Crowley whispered breathlessly.

Using his left hand Sam reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Popping the top he poured a liberal amount into his palm one handed. Reaching down he coated himself as he continued fingering the demon.

"Yes," Crowley moaned softly.

When he removed his fingers Crowley's hands gripped the edge of the desk in front of him. His muscles twitched as he desperately fought not to move. Sam smiled. Grabbing Crowley's hip with his right hand and his own cock with his left he lined up to the hole. Without pausing he shoved himself inside. God, that feels so good, Sam thought as his own eyes slid closed briefly.

Opening his eyes Sam began thrusting hard. The other problem Sam had during these sessions was that he had a hell of a time not coming immediately. It took a while to bring Crowley to the edge when he was in one of these moods and he needed it rough and fast. Both qualities brought Sam to the edge extremely quickly. It wasn't uncommon for Sam to get off once at the very least before Crowley was finally unable to hold back any longer.

Gritting his teeth Sam continued fucking Crowley. Crowley released the edge of the desk and started to move his hands back trying to reach over his shoulder. Sam reached up with both hands and grabbed Crowley's wrists. Slamming forward into Crowley Sam shoved Crowley's hands back down in front of the demon.

"Do not move unless I tell you," he admonished.

Crowley whined deep in his throat but gripped the edge of the desk again. Denying himself what he desperately wanted, Sam still didn't move. He stood there completely embedded in Crowley waiting. Crowley began to shake from the efforts of remaining still. Crowley let out another soft whine.

"Please. Please move. Please," Crowley begged.

"Is that an order," Sam asked.

Crowley shook his head as best as he could against the desk.

"What if I don't feel like moving," Sam asked through gritted teeth.

Crowley whined again.

"Answer me," Sam demanded.

"Please?"

"What if I don't feel like it," he repeated.

Crowley bit his lip hard enough to cause a small cut. "Then… I'll wait," he said finally.

"Hm," Sam drawled. "You don't sound very convincing."

Crowley bit his lip again and gripped the desk tighter. Sam could feel the demon's muscles trembling with the effort of remaining still. The small trembles made it infinitely more difficult for Sam to remain still. God he wanted to move. He could completely understand the need coursing through the demon underneath him.

"I need," Crowley whined.

"Oh? Even if I don't want to?"

Crowley shook underneath him.

"Then I'll wait," Crowley said in a small voice. "But… If you… If you want…"

Grabbing Crowley's hips with both hands Sam leaned down over Crowley's back.

"I want," he whispered in the demon's ear.

Sam instantly began slamming back into the demon once more. Crowley shivered again but in pleasure this time. Reaching up Sam drug his fingernails down the welts covering Crowley's back. Crowley gasped and panted.

Before too long Sam couldn't hold back any longer. Dropping down over Crowley's back Sam gripped the edge of the desk himself. His hips shot forward embedding himself deep into the demon and locked. Within seconds Sam was coming. As Sam groaned in pleasure Crowley groaned along with him arching himself back against Sam. Panting heavily Sam tried to regain his breath. Pulling out he dropped into the chair.

"Stand," Sam ordered.

Shakily Crowley stood.

"Turn."

Turning Crowley kept his eyes downward and waited.

Reaching down Sam grabbed his own cock and gripped firmly at the base.

"On my lap. Now," he ordered.

Instantly Crowley placed his legs to either side of the chair and sat down slowly. As Crowley moved down Sam realigned himself with Crowley's hole and guided his cock back into the demon. Crowley shuddered as he settled on Sam's lap. Sam reached up and shoved the blindfold off. A smile spread across his lips and Crowley's eyes slid closed.

"Oh Gods yes," he whispered gripping the chair tightly.

Reaching down Sam grabbed Crowley's dick. Crowley inhaled sharply and stiffened. His lips parted but his eyes didn't open.

"Please. Whatever you want, please. Anything you want, just please-"

"Fuck yourself on me," Sam ordered cutting off Crowley's begging.

Crowley moved instantly. Sam continued holding Crowley's dick letting the demon's motions move his hand over the cock. Crowley shivered every time Sam's hand reached the head and his legs shook with the effort of moving in spite of the pleasure.

"Sam," Crowley whispered.

Crowley saying his name was always a sure sign the demon was close to coming.

"Almost there," Sam asked knowingly.

Crowley nodded vehemently.

"Not yet," Sam whispered.

Crowley whined in frustration but didn't stop fucking himself.

Sam watched in wonder as his demon fucked himself. No matter how many times he saw it he could never get over how beautiful Crowley looked when he allowed himself to relinquish control and give in to his desires.

"Beautiful," Sam whispered.

"Please… I need…"

"Come for me."

Crowley lowered himself all the way down onto Sam's dick and shuddered. Sam continued to stroke him tightening his grip every time he reached the head. In a matter of seconds Crowley's head dropped backward and he was coming. The hole squeezing his cock caused Sam to moan. Releasing Crowley's cock Sam gripped the seat of the chair as he came again.

God Crowley felt so good. As Sam finished Crowley leaned forward and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Small shakes brought Sam back to reality. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around the demon still sitting in his lap.

"Shh, baby, it's okay."

Crowley didn't respond. It was the same every time. Crowley would annoy Sam until Sam realized it was because Crowley was feeling like he needed to be 'punished'. Sam would fuck the demon roughly and then Crowley would break down.

"Shh baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Crowley whimpered.

"Not your fault baby. It's okay, I'm not leaving you."

"Please?"

"Never, baby."

Sam reached up and grabbed Crowley's shoulders. Gently he pulled the demon back until he was sitting up in Sam's lap. Releasing an arm Sam reached forward and grabbed the keys off of the table. Crowley shook his head.

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm taking them off of you with or without your consent Crowley."

Crowley dissolved into tears again and dropped forward onto Sam's chest hiding his face in Sam's neck. Rubbing Crowley's back with one hand Sam slowly leaned back in the chair. Glancing down he inspected the keys until he found the right one. With one hand he brought the key up and unlocked the collar. Sam winced at the marks on Crowley's neck. Removing the key he dropped the collar and pulled the demon upright again.

"Shh, baby. Let me get the cuffs off now."

Crowley's bottom lip still trembled but he didn't argue as Sam unlocked the cuffs. Leaving the key in the lock Sam dropped the cuffs onto the ground. Reaching up he pulled Crowley against his chest once more and continued whispering to him. After some time Crowley finally calmed slightly.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"Love you too," Crowley said quietly, still hiding his face in Sam's neck.

"Hey," Sam said drawing back and giving Crowley's shoulder a light shake.

Crowley drew back but didn't meet Sam's eyes.

"Can you blink us to the bedroom now?"

Crowley gave a soft nod. After only a few seconds Sam found them now sitting on the bed. Both of them had been cleaned but Crowley hadn't bothered to heal himself. Moving carefully Sam laid them down and wrapped his arms around his demon.

"Shh, baby. It's alright, I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you," Crowley said in a small voice.

"I love you too, baby. Forever."

They lay together for several minutes before Crowley finally fell asleep. Sam snuggled against his demon and inhaled. He smiled when he could smell his own shampoo in Crowley's hair. Not too long afterwards, still holding his demon, Sam drifted into sleep as well.


End file.
